


In which Fili is a fashion expert

by little_cheshire_fandom_cat



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:36:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_cheshire_fandom_cat/pseuds/little_cheshire_fandom_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Fili is a fashion expert

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfiction, so please be gentle with me.  
> I hope you enjoy reading it :)

“No, no, no! Kili, you can’t just wear that shirt with those boots!”, Fili tutted at his brother. “Try the red shirt. It goes better with your hair, anyways.”

“Okay, mum”, the younger one replied, sticking his tongue out at Fili. On some days his brother just turned into a furious fashion dragon. Today was one of those lovely days and Kili had a hard time keeping up the façade of an annoyed teenager when he was so close to crack with laughter. He couldn’t help a slight smirk, though. One that didn’t go unnoticed by his brother.

“Okay, it’s fine. Make fun of me! But don’t expect me to save your sorry arse when mum sees you in such inappropriate…” He made a vague gesture towards Kili.

“Oh, come on! It’s just a small birthday party! Nobody’s going to pay attention to me, anyways.” Fili sighed at that. His brother had absolutely no idea of the effect he had on people.

“Kili! Do as your brother says!”, came a shout from downstairs. “We don’t have all day and if we’re late we can’t leave early, so get on with it!”, their uncle continued. As much as he loved putting on a show at times, he did not enjoy his cousin’s birthdays. Ever.


End file.
